


He Fell For It

by Limbo_Lord



Category: Slimecicle Cinematic Universe | SCU
Genre: Betrayal, Flashbacks, Grizzly's fall, Retelling, The Council - Freeform, The HARDEST Minecraft Difficulty, There's multiple sides to every story, different POVs, they're gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limbo_Lord/pseuds/Limbo_Lord
Summary: Gods don't face punishment. They can do whatever they want. They have the ability to undo any action they've done. There are no repercussions to their actions because their actions aren't permanent. So why is Grizzly falling hundreds of blocks as his friends look down on him?(A retelling of the events in the Slimecicle "The HARDEST Minecraft Difficulty" video from a new perspective)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. A is for Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Grizzly falls from Molympus, thoughts rush through his head.

Laughter and Comedy are what bring people together. Joking with his friends are the best memories that Grizzly has the fortune to own. They don’t take things seriously. They never have. From Charlie’s puns to teasing Bizly, they’ve never taken anything seriously. Why would they? They are the council. They are gods. The world is clay and they are the hands that mold it. None of their actions have consequences because, for them, nothing is permanent. Every lever they pull can be pushed back to its previous position. When you are a god who can erase every mistake you’ve written into the coding of the world, you don’t take things seriously. 

So why didn’t they laugh at Grizzly’s joke this time? Why did they show no remorse or sympathy as he fell?

***

_“I have crafted a diamond pickaxe,” Charlie said. The valuable tool glistened in the temporarily mortal hands. Condi and Bizly both nodded their heads in relief. Hours upon hours of frustration, fear, blood, sweat, and tears was now shining before their faces. They all had hunger in their sunken eyes to just finish their task. To end this chapter of their tale. Letting his eyes hop around at everyone’s faces, Grizzly dug his teeth into his lips to prevent them from turning into a grin. This was going to be hilarious._

_“I’m going to now attempt to use it,” Charlie’s voice was filled with a blend of exhaustion and relief, but lined with caution. It had taken them so long to achieve diamonds for a reason._

_The mortal lifted the pickaxe above his head, showing off all of their hard work. He brought down their prize onto the dusty stone and the pickaxe instantaneously shattered into a million shards. But, instead of the shrieking sound of shattering mineral, the sound of a squeak rang out from the tool and echoed through the cavern._

_Grizzly couldn’t hold it in anymore. Laughter erupted from him and joined the squeak in filling the tavern._

***

As Griz falls he doesn’t break eye contact with his friends. Even though they are the ones getting smaller the farther he falls, he feels truly minuscule. The looks in their eyes make the sinking feeling in his chest grow and causes him to feel like he is falling even faster. The three of them do not share the same face, but the pain they send through Grizzly is alike.

The way Bizly looks down on Griz causes the tears falling from his eyes to flood. That’s not how Bizly is supposed to look at him. Shades may be covering his eyes but Griz can still feel the pity in his lost gaze. It’s diminishing.

Condi’s look is cold. Apathetic. Grizzly cannot tell what the pointed ear god is thinking. There is no sign of remorse in his eyes but no sign of fury either. It’s as if the fear in the falling god’s means nothing to him. The idea that this is their last encounter is just a passing thought to him. He is watching as if he’s just a bystander who has no relation to this scene at all. It sends a cold shiver down Griz’s spine.

But, it’s the face Charlie wears that causes Grizzly’s world to fall silent. The slime god has a smile spread across his face. A haunting smile filled with fury, laughter, and satisfaction. The smile seers into the falling god’s mind, it’s going to haunt him for a very long time. The betrayal in Charlie’s eyes tells Griz it was over. He was a god who stood beside them to shap the world but now they looked down on him like an ant. Charlie’s smile ties the ribbon on this gift of treachery.

***

_“Grizzly Plays, you currently stand in front of the entire council for making the diamond pickaxe do a squeaky noise,” Charlie announced the words in a grand manner of judgment. But, Grizzly couldn’t help but snicker. It was so worth it. It was hilarious. This was hilarious! Charlie glared at the laughing god with eyes of rage. “We struggled so hard for so long for diamonds and they don’t work! Now,” Charlie's face cracked and a crazed look peaked through his eyes. “I don’t mean to overreact here. But, I think this is a war crime and we vote Grizzly off the Council.”_

_“Please,” Grizzly wheezed, grabbing his sides to stabilize his laughter. Who would have thought a squeaky noise could fill a_ _god_ _with so much rage. “Stop.”_

_“No listen alright,” Bizly stood up from his puny wooden throne and spoke to Charlie. “Let’s not vote him off.”_

_“Alright Bizly, shut the fuck up,” Charlie snapped at the god with hidden eyes._

_“Are you kidding me?!”_

_Charlie jumped down from his grand throne of quartz and stomped over to Bizly’s wooden bench. Bizly took a shaky step back from and threw his arms up in quick surrender. The slime god’s eye twitched with annoyance. He glanced down at the pathetic piece of furniture beside them._

_“Can you stop hogging the entire goddamn Molympus?!” Charlie hissed and shot his hand out towards the bench. The sides of it dissipated with a flash of light. The already puny bench was now even more of a sad sight. A tiny chair. Bizly’s jaw and shoulders dropped with loss. “There you go.”_

_This caused Grizzly’s small snicker to erupt into a bellowing laugh._

***

Gravity has never felt so heavy. It weighs down on Grizzly’s entire body. It grabs his ankles and drags him down with power. Power. What a sickening creation. There was once a saying the power corrupts. Grizzly laughed at the words the first time he heard them, just like the other three gods. But now, as the ground splits to let his fall continue, the words laugh at him. Power does corrupt, even those who are supposed to be untouchable.

As dirt and stone begin to fly past the falling god, he lets gravity gently pick the red bitten apple from his fingers.

***

_“Guess you wanna know what the diamond pickaxe made me do?” Grizzly snickered at Charlie. The other god stared at him with a face of stone. Stone that Griz was going to crack._

_“You’re sick,” Charlie spat. A smile spread across Grizzly’s face as he tossed a small log from his hand to his fellow god’s._

_“Let me check the logs.”_

_The angered slime jerked his gaze to look down at the unwanted gift. His searing judgment scanned the piece of wood and Grizzly giggled as he read it’s title. Hee Hee Log._

_Upon reading the item’s name the stone cold face on Charlie began to crack into a smile. That smile looked Grizzly in the eyes and began to laugh. The two of them were bellowing with laughter, grins across their faces._

_But, their laughter didn’t go uninterrupted for very long. Potions began to rain around them and fill their eyes with fumes and particles. Small shards of glass sprinkled the floor around them. Luckily, the pain that would be lethal to mortals was like a drop of water against the gods’ skin. They both whipped their heads around at Condi who was throwing the potion bottles._

_“Cut it out!” Griz shouted at the pointy eared god. He finally got Charlie to see eye to eye with him and Condi was ruining it._

_“STOP IT!” Charlie yelled at Condi with the fury of seven storms. The potions stopped raining around them and Condi planted his hands at his sides. Charlie snapped his gaze back at Bizly who was watching from his chair. “Bizly stop! What the fuck are you looking at?”_

_“Are you kidding?!” The shaded god threw his hands up in loss. “Dude! I worked so hard on my stuff and you guys hated it all. Then Grizzly makes a pickaxe and it doesn’t even fucking work and I’m getting blamed for it?!”_

***

Bizly had a point when he shouted like that. Griz isn’t the only one to bring bad things into the world. He isn’t even the only one to make a joke that spawned frustration. So, why? Why did they decide, just this once, to create such consequences? 

How are Grizzly’s actions different from Charlies? Charlie literally made it impossible for them to craft anything. That mistake caused them to lose their game just as it was starting. But, Charlie isn’t facing punishment. He’s standing in the spot that is supposed to be cemented for the falling god. 

Grizzly doesn’t know what is going faster. His descent from his throne or the thoughts racing through his head. There is so much he doesn’t understand.

***

_“The council has decided,” Charlie’s voice echoed with apathy. Grizzly bit the inside of his lip and did his best to hide the true emotions behind his face. The god wore the mask of a smile but was trembling with fear underneath. His allies, his friends, didn’t actually decide against him...right? “That this shall be your punishment.”_

_A glint fell over Charlie’s eyes as he extended his hand to Grizzly. All of the hope left in him fell through the floor when his eyes met the Slime god’s hand. A shining red apple was placed in his palm. No. Griz looked up at the other gods, denial trying to keep him grounded._

_“An apple as red as your sins Grizzly Plays,” Condi spoke. His voice was almost as apathetic as Charlie’s._

_“An apple red with the blood that you have spilled here.” The heavy line weighed in the air as soon as it left the chaotic slime god’s lips. He shoved the apple into Grizzly’s chest and Griz had no choice but to pick the fruit from his palm. The god looked up at his friends with pleading eyes in an attempt to get an ounce of sympathy from them. But, all he got was more punishment. Charlie turned to Condi with a feral look beneath his eyes. “Throw the shame juice.”_

_Condi pelted Grizzly with glass bottles of potions. Splashes of potion and fumes of particles caused Griz’s view of the other three gods to become blurred and incoherent. The only thing that was untouched by the crashing potions was the red apple staring into his soul. The forbidden fruit was the most powerful thing in their existence. They had used it to kill the god that came before them. Jschlatt. Now he was going to be meeting the same terrifying fate._

_Tears streamed down Grizzly’s face as he lifted the apple to his mouth. This was it. This was how he was going out. He began to cry as he opened his quivering lips for the fruit._

_“Yes!” Charlie shouted, his voice lined with laughter. “Eat the apple! Pay the price for your sins! No more Molympus.”_

_Grizzly choked on a sob as he crunched into the apple. He squeezed his teary eyes shut as he let the bite fall down his throat, sealing his fate._

_“Now it’s time to Golympus!”_

_The ground below Grizzly’s feet vanished. He let out a warped scream as gravity threw him down._

***

The revolting taste of apple still lingers on the falling god’s lips. He doesn’t know what makes him want to throw up more, the sour juice, the falling motion, or the betrayal of his friends. Whatever the cause, he swallows the lump in his throat with a slow gulp. The other three gods are gone, barely even specks in the distance.

Heat begins to place it’s shaky hand on Grizzly’s back. The grey stone and scattered ore that surrounds him darkens into static bedrock. Bedrock has always been a question with no answer, even to the gods. It’s indestructible. Nobody and nothing can even put a scratch in it. They’ve tried. For hours, days, but even with three gods? Untouched.

Now Grizzly is falling through it. He’s crashing through it as if it’s a thin piece of paper.

On the other side, the bedrock flashes to dark red. The force of landing into the rude netherrack shakes Griz’s entire body. The hole, the portal, to the overworld has sealed shut. The fallen god is defeated. He’s at a loss. His body aches. His head is pounding through his skull.

Grizzly peels his arm from the ground and uses it to wipe the tears from his leaking eyes. A god does not shed tears, it’s pathetic. The sad excuse for a god lifts himself up. He takes gulps of breath to slow down his rapid breathing and looks at his new surroundings, his new home.

He finds himself standing in a two block crater that spans out three times the size of him. His fists squeeze with rage as he stares at the rim of the crater. The damage has been done. The damage they threw him into. They did this. This is their fault.

And he is going to make them pay.

  
  



	2. B is for Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has been no friend to Grizzly.

It’s their fault. They threw him out. They turned on him. They betrayed him. The words have engraved themselves into the walls of Grizzly’s mind. At first, they were just thoughts that would drift away as soon as they arrived. They would flick him in the ear as he was trying to concentrate and whisper as he was trying to sleep. He’d shove them off, push them down, do his best to ignore them and not let them control him. But, as the years passed and time performed it’s twisted dance and sanity slowly floated out of grasp, Grizzly finally came to a realization. They are more than just thoughts. They are facts.

Grizzly runs his finger along the smooth quartz of his throne. A throne that he had spent several nights bringing into creation, it was the first thing that he made in this cruel dimension. The quartz is stiff and structured, not comfortable. But, the power it represents is more comforting than a blanket for a child. The solid surface calms the fallen god as it’s heat breaths into his fingertips. He takes a deep breath and let’s the hot nether air fill his lungs. It seems pathetic for a god of his power, but sometimes a deep breath makes him feel truly alive. The feeling of breath circulating throughout his whole body causes a unique feeling to rush through him, one he can’t explain. Grizzly stands up from the throne and steps down the stairs. 

He is ready. It is time.

***

_The three gods’ jaws dropped at the sight of Bizly’s creation. Sheer terror shivered down Grizzly’s spine as he stared at the creature before him. He tried to formulate words, but only breath escaped from his gaping jaw. Out of the corners of his eyes, it appeared Condi and Charlie had the same reaction._

_It was once a villager. But, whatever humanity it once had, had been consumed by animalistic silence. It’s eyes were glazed and sunken, saliva dribbled from the corner of it’s parted mouth, it’s limbs were so long and exaggerated it didn’t even resemble it’s previous form. No words left it’s mouth, only heavy breaths._

_How could such a creature be brought into creation? The look in it’s eyes screamed for mercy and tortured the mortal god. All he had created for this game was jokes. Things to bring laughter. But, this? This spawned anything but laughter. It spawned terror because from the look of it’s eyes, it was in terror. Grizzly swallowed the lump of fear caught in his throat. What the fuck was Bizly thinking. This wasn’t a creation. This was a monster._

_“You’ve got some explaining to do on this one, Bizly,” Charlie muttered._

***

Grizzly approaches the portal, it’s ethereal force welcoming him. It is time. The fallen god has been planning this for a long time. Years and years of sleepless nights, isolation, and tears have led to this. He has no more tears left to cry, only power itching to be used. He can feel it running through his veins and radiating from his form. They will see what they have done. They will feel what they’ve made him feel.

The fallen god stops when he sees himself in the reflective swirls of the portal. He looks deep into his own eyes and skims his appearance. The sight of himself fills Grizzly with disgust. Time has been no friend. It has chewed him up and spit him out. It has ruined him, almost as much as they have.

A bright white streak slices through the shaded brown of Grizzly’s hair. He doesn’t know if it is there from time, distress, or both. Griz runs his fingers through the tormented streak. Probably both.

They say that eyes are the window to the soul. That window has cracked and is on the verge of shattering. Looking into his own eyes, Grizzly feels the same horror he did when he saw that tortured villager that Bizzly created so long ago. They are the same, the same empty sunken gaze. The same tortured plea even though no words are being spoken. The same washed out stare that sends a shiver down one’s spine. The only difference is Griz’s piercing red color. In this moment Grizzly realizes there is not much difference between him and monster. Now, he understands it. The monster had felt the power of a god first hand just like he has.

With a cold face, Grizzly steps through the portal

***

_Griz kept his feet tight up against his chest as short quick breaths escaped his lips. He tightly gripped the pillar he stood on with sweaty hands. His heart wasn’t just beating through his chest, it was pounding on his head. Sweat dripped from his forehead as fear ran it’s cold hand down his back. The mortal refuses to look down from the pillar, he knows they are there by the way it’s shaking._

_The roars of the bears were still flashing in his mind. He could hear them. He could feel them gaining on him. He could see them on top of him, foam dripping from their red stained mouths. His friends were dicks._

_Grizzly accidentally steals a glance at the predators below and wants to cry. Their beady eyes are filled with bloodlust and hunger radiated from their feathers. These were the scariest chickens he had ever fucking seen. None of Bizly’s creations should have come into existence. They were wretched. They were monstrous. They were cursed. Griz wasn’t even sure if he wanted to go find a comfort dog, out of fear of what he would find._

_The shaking god hadn’t felt fear like this in ages. It had just been a memory to the gods, an idea even. They created fear on the land, they didn’t feel it. Fear is a feeling for mortals, something they haven’t been for a very long time. But, here they are now, Griz turned his head to look who were all in the same predicament. Bizly was relaxed where he sat, almost cooing at the ravenous birds below. Condi and Charlie were both shaking like Grizzly but instead of shaking in fear, they were shaking with frustration._

_“Why can’t I make a crafting table?” Condi sneered at Charlie._

_“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that,” The other mortal said. “To make a crafting table you need a furnace first.”_

_The other three gods’ shoulders all dropped with disbelief. Grizzly’s face fell as he stared at Charlie’s clueless expression, and he thought Bizly was the dumbest. Condi slammed his hand onto his forehead and looked at the slime god with eyes of rage._

_“How do you make a furnace without a crafting table?!” Bizly shouted. Charlie looked at the shaded god with confusion for a moment before his eyes suddenly grow in size._

_“OH SHIT!”_

***

Grizzly steps out from the purple portal and into the small opening of a cave. Bubbles of lava pop from underneath his feet. The fallen god grins at the markings on the stone walls before him.

“Sure why not?”

“Okay….FUCK!”

Griz turns his head at the voices. Their familiarity fills his ears and stabs him through the back. He had forgotten what their voices sound like, Bizly’s laid back tone, Condi’s shaky pronunciation, and Charlie’s joy filled laugh. Memories flood into the tainted god’s mind. For a brief moment, the idea of seeing the other gods after decades of isolation lights a small flame of joy in him. But, as quickly as it came, the flame blows out and is replaced with resentment blowing in the wind as he remembers why he was in isolation. The fallen god clenches his fists as the reason he is here strikes him.

He doesn’t even have to look for them.

Griz’s wings stretch out from his back in their dark grand shaky manner. They are strong, just like him. It was torture when they first came in, it felt like knives stabbing through him from the inside out, but they are more than he could ever ask for. He flies up to the top of the hill to see his prey. When his feet land onto the hill’s dry grass a small gasp escapes his parted lips when he sees the three gods down below.

Time has ruined him. It has beaten the shit out of him. It has drenched him. He’s been drowned in it’s never ending ocean. As he stands there drenched in it’s wrath, not a drop has landed on them. They haven’t changed at all. No white streaks swipe through their hair. No piercing red consumes their pupils. No dark circles reveal sleepless nights under their eyes. A cold piercing anger runs through Grizzly.

Charlie’s eyes break away from the groups and catch Grizzly. Fear consumes them and they widen at the fallen god. The terror in his face causes a smile to spread across Grizzly’s. Any ounce of fear or frustration leaves his body as he sees gallons of it filling in Slime’s. A small laugh leaves Griz’s lips as he sees the color leave Charlie’s face.

He’s done his job. Now it is time to lure the prey into his trap. As Charlie grabs the attention of the other two gods, Griz sinks back behind the hill.

  
  



	3. C is for Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizly?

These gods are insane. All of them. They lost their sanity and morality the moment they gained this power. Bizly has always been the fourth wheel to the other three. He was the last to become a god. They’ve never liked his creations. He doesn’t even have a real throne. It’s always been Bizly who is the low of the low. He may be a god like the rest of them but they’ve made it clear that he is not on the same level as them.

But, as Bizly watches gravity pull Griz down farther than he can see, satisfaction doesn’t bring a smile to his face. Pity weighs on his shoulders. Grizzly has been his main tormentor. He stood above them all, filled with comedy and chaos. He’s fed into it so much that it has become his downfall. What a fool.

***

_“We need to vote him out,” Charlie stared at Bizly and Condi with a muddled fury. “He has committed a crime against the gods.”_

_“Is this really a good idea?” Bizly said. Charlie was losing it, he had a crazed look behind his eyes. Yes, he was always filled with chaos but this was amplified. Bizly had never seen him like this before. His emotion was controlling him like a puppet._

_“Yeah,” Condi added. “Bizly fucks up all the time and he’s still here.” Bizly stopped himself from scowling at his pointy eared colleague. He didn’t fuck up, they're just too judgemental and like to make him the butt of their twisted jokes. But, Charlie’s gaze did not crack._

_“Condi,” Charlie said. “We perished over and over for those diamonds. We suffered just for him to make a stupid joke of it. Aren’t you upset?”_

_“I guess,” Condi looked down. He furrowed his eyebrows and bit on his lip._

_“We were upset when you forgot that you need a crafting table to make a furnace,” Bizly interrupted. This was not going down. Charlie was not becoming the next Grizzly._

_“Shut up Bizly,” Charlie snapped. But, that angered scowl quickly melted into a painted pity as he turned back to Condi. “We haven’t even gotten to see your creations yet, Condi. If we just get rid of him we can go to the nether and see all you’ve done.”_

_“I have put a lot of work into this,” Condi murmured._

_“Exactly, now let’s get rid of Griz.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Woah,” Bizly stopped. “We can’t be throwing each other from grace like this. Condi, if we do it to Griz who’s next.” Bizly never thought he’d be the one to bring reason yet here he was. But, Condi just stared at him with an apathetic look. His glassy eyes shot straight through the shaded god._

_“Bizly,” Charlie interrupted their staring contest. “Griz is the main reason you have that shitty throne. He is the main reason you get shit on all the time. He needs to pay for all of his actions against you. Now is your chance to get rid of him and end your disrespect once and for all.”_

_“I-'' Thoughts rushed through Bizly’s head._

_“Are you really defending him after everything that he has done to you?”_

_“That’s not what I’m-”_

_“The throne, your mobs, your stance, all of it.”_

_“Charlie, he doesn’t deserve-”_

_“Think about the bigger issue here, Bizly. He isn’t just owning up for his cruel joke, but all of his cruel actions.”_

_An unexpected anger flushed through Bizly. Charlie had a point, and it filled him with disgust to realize it. Maybe, Griz was just playing the victim, anyone would in his situation. This decision was about more than the pickaxe. This was Bizly’s chance to finally put Grizzly in his place. Maybe now, he will get an actual throne. Maybe, Griz does deserve it. Maybe, he was wrong. Bizly opened his mouth to protest but no words came out._

_“All in favor of voting Grizzly from Molympus?” Charlie said. Him and Condi raised their hands with no hesitation. Majority vote. They decided what to do with Grizzly. But, of course, that wasn’t enough. The two gods both looked at Bizly with expecting eyes._

_Bizly felt like the weight of all three realms was on his shoulders. He weighed the two fates of Grizzly Plays in his mind and one managed to tip further than the other. His hand slowly lifted from his side and joined the other two in sealing the laughing god’s fate._

_“Good,” Charlie smiled. “Now let’s figure out the punishment.”_

_***_

As Bizzly watches Grizzly’s pathetic form disappear from sight, doesn’t realize how silent his world has fallen until Charlie’s sob cracks in his ear. He looks over at his fellow gods and… they both have tears streaming down their cheeks. 

When tears fall from a god’s eyes their power takes on a new form. When a god sheds tears they are perceived in a new light. A light that has more power than what they physically wield and, oh, do the gods know how to utilize this power. 

Bizly doesn’t realize it at first, but when a drop splatters onto the broken floor beneath him, he notices, he is crying as well. But, not out of sadness for the loss of Grizzly. Out of the fear of realization. The realization that he did that to Grizzly. He is no better than the rest of them. They’re sick and twisted, but now, so is he.

“Charlie what have you done,” Condi mutters. “You could have given him another chance Charlie.” 

“It’s too late for that,” Charlie says. 

“How many times did Bizly fuck up, Charlie,” Condi says.

“Hey!” Bizly interferes. Even now they speak of his small mistakes when they’ve just made the biggest one of all? They cry for their fallen friend when they are the ones who let him go? “Don’t bring me into this!”

“No, Condi,” Charlie shakes his head. “We’ve already lost one today.” Physically they’ve lost one. But, Bizly knows that as soon as he lifted his hand up, he lost everything. 

“You’re right,” Condi says. “I’m sorry Bizly.” 

“Ya know,” Charlie looks at the two of them. “Maybe there’s a lesson to be learned from this.” The slime god turns towards Bizly and looks into his eyes. “Maybe we can finally get you a bigger throne now.” Bizly stomach is flooded with a light feeling. Is he actually staying true to his word? Usually a god’s word is as strong and stable as a blade of grass. But, are things actually gonna be different now that Grizzly is gone? Have they changed? The shaded god can’t help but let excitement pull his lips into a smile.

“Yeah,” Condi nods. “We have all this space.”

“We have all this space that’s opened up ever since we got rid of that asshole Grizzly Plays.” No matter how upset Bizly is about his fate, Grizzly was an asshole. He was an asshole that made Bizly's life an eternal hell. He pities that fool. He pities Grizzly and the rest of them. 

The three gods all stare down into the hole where the fallen god’s throne once stood. Where there was once a grand quartz throne that dripped with prestige and power, there is now a big hole that cries in the same way Griz did when he fell.

“We had to do what we had to do,” Charlie says. “But guys, we can’t let this stop us from doing what we set out to do.” The three gods’ minds link in thought as they give a collective nod.

“We’ve still got to beat the game,” Condi says. A glint falls over Charlie’s eyes and he nods.

“We still have to beat Minecraft.” _  
_

***

**_“You did this to us Bizly!”_ **

**_“You’re lucky I don’t throw you out right now!”_ **

**_“I am revoking your throne!”_ **

_The words echoed in Bizly’s head as he stared at the red apple in Charlie’s hand, a cracked grin across the slime god’s face. This was the peak of true immortality and Bizly wasn’t going to fight it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Charlie was right. Grizzly had been cruel to him time and time again. This was what that asshole deserved._

_“It’s the best fate for his actions,” Charlie said and Condi nodded in agreement. Bizly wasn’t there when they used the apple to defeat Jschlatt, only ever heard stories. He didn’t truly know the terror of Schlatt’s actions but he did know that the apple was powerful if it was able to take him down. This fruit had the ability to kill a god, but it was random. What would it do to Grizzly?_

**_“Know your place you SCUM beneath me!”_ **

_Griz’s words flashed back in Bizly’s mind and caused his hands to ball into fists of rage. He nodded along with Charlie and Condi, this was for the best._

_***_

Laughter escapes from the three gods as they stand in the mortal realm. They’re here to beat the game, but now they are able to laugh and enjoy it. They aren’t at eachothers throats and they aren’t pissed off with each other. It all fills Bizly with such joy, he’s on the same level as Charlie and Condi. They aren’t shouting down on him, they’re laughing with him. 

They’re laughing at a minor mistake, not threatening consequence. They’ve realized that mistakes are something to be laughed at. Bizly messed up with lava and they’re laughing about it, together. If Grizzly were here things would be different.

As the three gods let laughter fill their souls, Charlie’s eyes break away from the group. He looks off into the distance and his smile quickly disappears. His face becomes pale and widens. 

“Guys,” The slime god mutters. “Do you see that?”

“What?” Bizly turns to see what Charlie is talking about, but all he sees is a grass covered hill.

“I don’t see anything,” Condi says. Bizly lets out a small sigh of relief, it isn’t him.

“I think I saw something,” Charlie pushes past the two gods and heads toward the hill. “Just follow me.” 

“Okay?” Condi and Bizly turn toward each other in confusion. The slime god seems to be filled with an unnerving determination. But, they both follow behind him, Bizly isn’t sure if it’s out of loyalty, curiosity, or fear.

“I thought I saw _him_ for a second,” Charlie says without looking back. Bizly’s stomach drops at the thought of _him_ coming back. That’s impossible. He’s been banished using the most powerful force they know. They used the apple. 

“No, he’s in hell,” Condi reassures the group. “He can’t escape that’s, like, the rule.”

“We literally just sent him there,” Bizly adds.

“We just banished him,” Condi echoes. 

The three come to the top of the hill but there is no fallen god in sight. It’s just the three of them. They stand in the simple scene, a grassy hill dotted with a few trees. The hill looks out onto the ocean surrounding them. It’s peaceful and calming for Bizly. Especially, since they are missing a piece that they never plan to replenish. 

“I swear I saw him,” Charlie says and begins to look around the hill, Condi follows after him. Bizly is about to follow when a glimpse of red catches the corner of his eye, a heavy feeling weighs on his shoulders. Red was _his_ color. Bizly doesn’t speak any words to the group, simply breaks off to investigate the color. 

Heat blows into his face as he nears the red and realizes that part of the mountain is missing. The shaded god stands in an opening, a broken portal stands in the middle of the netherrack and lava filled cavern. Crude markings have painted themselves onto the wall, Bizly isn’t sure if they are symbolic or consequential. The whole room screams with abandonment and a broken past, but it’s details are muddied and unclear.

“Hey guys, uh,” Bizly calls out to the other two gods. Charlie and Condi reappear from the side of the mountain. Their faces join Bizly in his twisted expression of confusion. “I did it.”

“What the hell is this?” Charlie questions, walking in with no hesitation. When nothing happens to the slime god, Condi creeps in behind him.

“It’s creepy as shit,” Bizly says following them in. He keeps his hands tight in his pocket and avoids making contact with any of the dusty props in the room.

“Do you think this is some kind of trap?” Charlie asks.

“Nah,” Bizly shakes his head.

_***_

Charlie pulls out a shining piece of flint and steel. With the tool between his fingers he clangs it against the inside of the now fixed portal. As soon as the sparks hit the dark obsidian, the portal fills with a purple window of swirls. The slime god steps back down next to his fellow gods and the three stare at the portal.

“Okay so here’s the plan,” Charlie says. “We just need to get in. Get the blaze rods from the nether fortress-” He turns to Bizly who is standing beside him with a look of caution and suspicion. “I don’t know what you’ve done with this place Condi but hopefully it’s not as bad.”

“It’s lovely in there,” Condi flashes a deceiving grin. Bizly can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the suspicious statement.

“Oh it’s lovely,” Charlie echoes, his voice lined with doubt.

“Everybody look at me,” Condi steps up in front of the portal. He stands tall and commands the attention of the room. He looks down at the other two gods and let’s a confident grin spread across his face. “We’ve come so far. We’re here at the gates to the nether and we’re gonna go in there and we’re gonna raise hell! That’s what we’re gonna do guys.” The pointy eared god turns to Charlie. “Slime everything you’ve done out here. Everything you’ve done to the overworld, all the food.”

“It’s all been leading to this hasn’t it?” Charlie says, feeding off of Condi’s enthusiasm.

“It’s all been leading to this,” Condi repeats and turns toward Bizly with a grin. A jolt of joy rushes through Bizly as Condi smiles at him. His playing field has been evened. His actions have been noticed. He’s going to get recognition. He’s going to be appreciated! “Bizly, I appreciate your gusto you did really really really-”

Condi’s words of encouragement are abruptly cut off when the pointy eared god’s foot falls backwards into the portal. His once solid stance of motivation is thrown off by his foot being consumed by the ethereal grasp of the purple swirls. A small gasp leaves Condi’s lips before the rest of him is consumed by the portal.

“Goddammit,” Frustration flashes through Bizly. He doesn’t know if Condi fell from his own inability to balance or because it was a cruel joke but either way, it still took away Bizly’s chance. “Let’s go.”

_***_

_The four thrones stood facing each other in great power. Though their themes and colors were different, they all shared the same sparkling quartz. They were beautiful, truly fit for gods. Bizly couldn’t help but smile at his throne. He was a god now and he had a throne. He stood over the rest of the world and looked down on it. He didn’t know why they chose him to be the fourth god but he didn’t care to put much thought into it._

_“What are you going to do now that you’re a god, Griz?” Charlie asked Grizzly. The red god turned away from his grand throne and met eyes with the rest of the group._

_“Bring all of the wolves back,” Griz said. “Now, that Jschlatt is gone they won’t need to be terrorized anymore.”_

_  
  
_

  
  



	4. D is for Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three gods are in Grizzly's domain now. He's been planning this encounter for years. Will it go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild gore and moments from the video "Minecraft But Every Five Minutes There's A Disaster"

_ Grizzly’s heart jumped through his chest as his leg slipped out from under him, a small yelp escaping his lips. The sound of cracking stone and crumbling soil echoed in his mortal ears. Shifting soil fell around him as the Earth reclaimed it’s land, dragging him in with it. His eyes frantically darted around at his surroundings and fell on a bush that was out of the sink hole’s grasp.  _

_ With all of the energy in his body, Grizzly lunged for the bush and managed to grab one of it’s twisted branches. He inhaled sharply as he felt a dry thorn prick straight into his palm. His head pounded and the world around him felt like it was spinning. Pulling himself up from the falling Earth, Griz looked around for his friends, his chest heaving, and his arms shaking. Their shouting turned Grizzly’s head and Charlie and Condi came into his sight. They were both on other ends of the tossing ground.  _

_ The relief of seeing his friends was quickly washed away by the pain seeping through his palm. After stabilizing himself, Griz snatched his hand from the bush and looked at his wound. A small pool of red leaked from the center of his palm. He closed his hand to try and pushed down on it with the pads of fingers to stop it’s bleeding.  _

_ “That is huge,” Charlie said looking down at the growing hole. Jschlatt’s godly grin flashed in Grizzly’s mind as they watched the Earth get swallowed. A god’s wrath was a force no mortal would ever wish to go up against. Just a whisper of its power could cause the world to shake and plead for mercy. Now, they were experiencing it first hand, but Grizzly couldn’t figure out what they did to deserve it. _

_ A strained whimper next to Griz sent an otherworldly blend of panic, distress, sadness, and fear through his body. He whipped his head around to see a wolf clawing at the side of the hole as to not be swallowed up. _

_ “NO THE DOG!” Grizzly shrieked. Adrenaline and panic shot him up and ran his legs over to the struggling wolf. He kneeled and extended a hand to help it. “Come on, come on buddy.” He whispered and grabbed the dog by its scruff. With one strong tug, he pulled it out from the hole and into his arms. Griz fell backward as the dog leaped into his chest. He let the shaking dog scamper away from him and off to the forest behind them.  _

_ “I saved him,” Grizzly breathed a sigh of relief. He watched the dog disappear into the sea of trees, far away from the living hell that he accidentally dragged it into. “He’s gone.” _

_ “You are a hero,” Charlie smiled. “And that dog will never be in danger again.” _

***

A smile attempts to tweak at the corner of Grizzly’s mouth as he sees the three forbidden figures enter his domain, but nothing moves. Condi steps in first, Charlie and Bizly closely follow, their faces dusted with caution as they enter the new room. The flies have walked right into the web without even realizing it. The fallen god steps back into the shadows of the room as he watches them further their steps in.

“Condi what did you do?” Charlie hisses through his teeth and the pointy eared god furrows his eyebrows at him.

“Listen,” Condi says, “I didn’t do any of this.” He looks around the open room, his shoulders tense at his ears. “This is something nefarious, something nefarious has taken this world.” 

The three approach the throne of fallen humanity, their faces twist with confusion.

“What the fuck,” Bizly breathes.

“Is it some kind of throne?” Charlie questions. Grizzly answers the call and descends from his hidden position. He lands on the throne and stares at them with his red sunken eyes.

“What’s wrong best friends,” Grizzly breathes, his voice shaky after years of not speaking to anyone but the memories in his head. Horror flashes on their face as they stare at him like he isn’t human, like he is some sort of monster. “Surprise.”

“What have you done, Grizzly?” Charlie steps to the front of the group, his face is a mask of courage but his frantic breaths give away the fear underneath. The slime god’s pitiful expression and insulting statement causes anger to flash through Griz.

“I haven’t done anything. It was you who caused this.” His hands ball into fists at his sides. They threw him into this hell. They took the light in his life and drenched it before his eyes. They stomped on Friendship and tore happiness away. They betrayed him and, yet, they believe him responsible? It takes everything in Grizzly’s power not to rip their hearts out right here. “Nobody expected this from  _ me _ , I’m sure.”

The anger bubbly in his chest boils over and a cracked laugh booms from his mouth. All of the years of unbroken and isolated silence erupt from him as the crazed laugh echoes through the room. 

“Grizzly calm down,” Charlie’s voice puffs against Grizzly’s tornado of laughter. “This was just supposed to be fun, we were going to beat the game together. Remember, you were in charge of weapons and nature. This is not natural-”

“Nobody respects little old Grizzly!” Griz doesn’t know what the tears he is holding back are for, but it is taking all of his strength to not let them fall. Condi pushes Charlie to the sides and stands before the broken god.

“Listen,” Condi puts a hand out, as is soothing an animal. “Listen, Big G.” Grizzly’s shoulders drop and the tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes. He hasn’t been called that in forever. Did Condi really remember? Griz’s chest begins to fall and drop as his breathing deepens and fills his ears.

“Grizzly,” Charlie says, “I don’t understand why you made this place but if you just lead us to a nether fortress, we’ll just take some blaze rods, and we’ll be on our way. We can Pretend this never happened.”

“200 YEARS!” Grizzly booms. HE’S BEEN SUFFERING FOR 200 YEARS AND THEY JUST WANT TO ACT LIKE THEY NEVER SAW HIM?! THEY WANT TO JUST FORGET HIM?! Grizzly feels like he’s going to explode from the inside out with whatever feeling is punching through him. He stares down at his shaking hands as his breath begins to consume him. 

“I’ve been here for so long,” he whispers. 

***

_ Wet grass was always a pain in the ass. Grizzly despised the soaked plant. It would get stuck to his shoes and get all over the house. Charlie would pick it up and fling it at him, causing it to get tangled in his hair. Even the sound of it squishing made the mortal’s skin crawl. But, now? It was the most comforting thing in the world. It hugged him and told him it would be okay, just for a little while. He scrunched it up between his fingers and laid in it, even if it was going to be all over the back of him when he got up.  _

_ The pouring rain fell on Grizzly’s shut eyelids, like tiny needles piercing his skin, it told him he was alive. He was alive and on the ground. Jschlatt threw a fucking tornado at him and he made it out alive. _

_ “Griz,” Charlie's feet squished the grass beside him. Grizzly turned his head to his friend but kept his eyes shut. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but I was in there and I saw at least-” _

_ “Shut up,” Grizzly’s eyes shot open. He turned away from Charlie and covered his ears. _

_ “Like three packs of wolves swirling around me.”  _

_ Griz squeezed his eyes shut but he couldn’t block out Charlie’s statement. He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. _

_ “And all I’m saying is I’m not seeing them anymore.” _

***

“Listen Grizzly,” Condi stands a few shaky steps away from the fallen god’s throne, Charlie and Bizly quiver behind him. But, Grizzly ignores the other two and let’s Condi consume his gaze. “I made a present for you in the nether, you gotta see it.” 

Griz bites the inside of his lip, suspicion shouts in the back of his head but is silenced by way Condi’s eyes stare into Griz. These aren’t the eyes that have haunted him for all these years. These aren’t the eyes that seared into his sole as they watched him fall. They aren’t foreign and distant. They are warm and familiar. These are the eyes that comforted him after he saw wolves be consumed by storms. These eyes have been lost to time and forgotten. Now that Grizzly sees them again, he realizes how much he misses them, and needs them.

“Listen,” Condi continues, “we can let bygones be bygones, we’re gods, we fight sometimes, it’s in the scriptures, man.” He takes a few hesitant steps toward Grizzly, shortening the gap between them and, when the fallen god does nothing but stare at him with distressed eyes, outstretches his hand with a leatherbound journal in it.

Griz drops his gaze at the book, “The Scriptures” is engraved in it’s cover. He looks back at Condi. He may have forgotten those eyes but he trusts them. His memory of them may have been blurred but the feeling they invoke is sharp as glass. With a shaky hand, he takes the journal from Condi’s grasp and peels it open. His eyes trace the words on the paper. 

“This just says fuck you on the first page,” Griz looks back up at Condi who’s expression shifts to one of panic.

“Wait, that’s the wrong one,” He snatches the book out of Grizzly’s hands. “My bad.”

“Condi what have you done?!” Charlie barks from behind. 

“”No,” The panicked god hurls the book at him and it hits the slime god square in the face. “That was you.” Charlie grabs the forbidden book and tosses it at Bizly, who throws it on the ground and kicks it away from them. Condi whips back around toward Griz.

“Anyway about the gift,” He continues. “I was thinking about you when I left it there and let’s just say, there’s going to be thousands of happy tears. You’re gonna love it.”

Tears are a familiar cove to Grizzly, even if he ran out of them a long time ago. But, those were tears of sorrow, he can’t even remember the last time he cried tears of joy. It’s in the scriptures that gods fight, but do they keep their promises?

“Promise this time?” Grizzly whispers so that his voice only reaches Condi’s ears. 

“Grizzly,” A soft smile spreads across the Condi’s face. “Have I ever lied to you?” A small smile of trust tweaks Griz’s lips.

“Not yet.” 

***

_ “G r i z z l y,” Schlatt’s voice echoed. Griz stared the god in the eyes and begged for mercy. Fear filled his stomach and crawled up his throat. He had to dig his teeth into the inside of his lip to stop it from trembling.  _

_ Grizzly glanced down at the smooth button before him. It was nothing more than a chiseled piece of stone, no bigger than the palm of his hand. But, it stared into his soul and called him a coward. Schlatt’s buttons were nothing light. They were a pandora’s box of power. Griz turned to the trees where Condi and Charlie hid. _

_ “Condi, Charlie,” He said, “you gotta save the dogs. You gotta get them outta here and-” _

_ “B u t t o n,” Schlatt boomed and Grizzly whipped his head back around to the god. The mortal swallowed the lump in his tightened throat. There was no point in running, Schlatt would just drag him back by his ankles. There was no point in fighting, there was no way in the three realms he would even scratch the god. Grizzly squeezed his eyes shut and surrendered, pushing down on the button with the palm of his hand. _

_ Screechings of whimpers and cries pierced Grizzly’s ears. _

_ “NO!” He heard Charlie scream from the trees. “It killed the dogs Griz!” _

_ Grizzly’s eyes shot open and they looked to Jschlatt who had a sinister grin across his face. Everything fell silent as Griz turned away from the god and took in the world around him. Dogs' bodies lay limp in the green grass, almost as if they were sleeping. But the red dripping from them told Griz that this wasn’t a slumber they would be waking from. The air that was entering his lungs stopped dead in his throat. He felt like an ice cube had been run down his back and tears began to stream from his eyes. _

_ “I didn’t want to press it!” Grizzly choked as he looked up at his friends, they looked terrified. He ran from the button and began to run to the fallen dogs, praying that this wasn’t real. _

_ “Griz,” Charlie muttered, climbing down from the branch he was standing on. “I can’t believe you just killed every single wolf.” _

_ “No come here,” Griz saw the tail of one of the dogs twitch and his feet sprinted to it. There was still one left. “Come on little buddy.” He petted the dog with a gentle hand and it looked up. The dog was alive but it’s eyes screamed with pain, that only made the tears rolling down Grizzly’s cheeks fall faster. “We gotta go.” _

_ A sharp pain seared through Grizzly’s chest and his world went dark.  _

***

“I hear wolves,” Charlie smiles down at the other three as they climb up the netherrack. “Grizzly loves wolves!”

Condi pulls Bizly up and they disappear over the hill with Charlie. Griz looks up and feels like he is 200 years younger, he hears them too. The faint sound of cheerful barking fills him with a Euphoria that has been covered in dust over the years. Wolves are the only things that are truly good in the world, the only things that remain loyal to him no matter what his actions, the only things that treat him no differently because he is a go. They will always bring him joy. 

“Condi,” Bizly is saying to the other two gods when Grizzly steps on top of the hill.

“What’s up?” Griz asks.

“I forgot to mention what the wolves do….” 

“What do you mean Bizly?” Condi asks. The sound of a pained whimper punches Grizzly in the gut. He looks over to Condi and sees two wolves laying motionless at the pointy eared god’s feet. “Bizly!”

Wolves begin to appear around the group but as quickly as they appear they hit the ground. A cold shiver runs down Grizzly’s spine, not again, this cannot be happening again. He became a god to prevent anything like this from happening again. He is watching the innocent bleed from a sword he can’t see. 

“Uh,” Bizly says, “Don’t look at them.”

“Why is that?” Charlie mutters.

“They die.”

Grizzly feels a soft nuzzle against his leg, he knows he shouldn’t look because of the words that have just left Bizly’s lips, but his hunger for the pure animals gets the best of him.

“Hey buddy,” He says looking down at the pup by his side. But, as soon as he looks into the wolf’s glassy brown eyes, it falls dead before it even gets to lift its head. “NO!”

“Dude, uh,” Bizly says, “my bad.”

Sorrow swirls through Grizzly as he stares down at the fallen wolf, he’s killed again. But, this time, he does not shed tears. He does not let his emotions drop him to his knees to broadcast his weakness, he’s over that. The flame of anger burns the sorrow in him away and Grizzly realizes how stupid he’s been. He is a fool to put trust into these assholes. They threw him from Molympus with no remorse and he followed them?!

“N O.” Grizzly’s voice booms, power distorting it. Fury runs through his veins as he shoots up and flies above the other three gods. “You will feel my W R A T H!”

  
  



End file.
